Forum:The Borealis' secret
My theory I have been thinking about will they mix half life 2 and portal together etc... and also what could be that secret...? Well, here I am: First of all this: While the nature of the secret hidden within the Borealis is unknown, one of the blueprints indicates the presence of at least a Material Emancipation Grid and an Unstationary Scaffold within the ship. --> Which brings me neatly on to the final moments of Episode 2, where the Borealis is talked about at length. The most interesting point being that the boat and technology on board belong to Aperture Laboratories, and there are references to a teleportation experiment gone wrong. What is Aperture's most famous teleportation device? That's right, the portal gun. So I remember I put up a question about will they mix portal and half-life together? Many people and more keep saying it will maybe, but I came up to this since I discovered here that the Borealis comes from Aperture Science... So I MIGHT have found an logical answer on my own question... I don't know if this is worth mentioning the possibility that the HPD may be the secret on the borealis... Althought the certainilety of the mix from both games seem every moment more logically to me... And to be honest I wish it isn't, because I don't see the HPD fitting into half-life... --'Jorre22225' 19:02, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think it's the ASHPD for the simple and obvious fact that it will be difficult to implement in regular gameplay and while it is true that you could come up with ways to kill things with it, it's different than Portal where you're in relatively small areas (compared to Half Life) and it's much easier to stop someone from making a portal in a certain place in the test chambers but extremely hard in the huge environments so common to the Half Life 2 saga. ::I think it's a much larger experimental portal-creating device that they took much further than the ASHPD, and the mentions of MEGs and USs probably mean they had either used 'traveling test chambers' or had equipment stored in cargo for transport (less likely, since turrets are found in blueprints of the ship itself). They could also only be there as another set of Aperture Labs blueprints to the equipment itself and not necessarily tied to the ship itself. Plus, the portal gun couldn't make a portal large enough to hold a large icebreaker. J*Rod 17:42, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok, you are all right, but I have another thing... Gman tells Alyx to say to her father: "Prepare for Unforesceen consequences" which may be actually a warning to Eli (and Gordon) to say the combine will try to reopen another portal from earth to their world rather than warning Eli that he's going to die or whatever... So I'm almost sure it's no doubt that it's going to be about portals, but now I'm also sure it's NOT the ASHPD. Also, I think we will be able to use the helicopter, and I hope their will maybe be something like a love scene in between Gordon and Alyx (not sex or something, but something more subtile for a more guaranteed love story etc, I mean to make us sure they will be together and so on...) --'Jorre22225' 11:02, August 4, 2010 (UTC) G-Man never meant for Eli to die, it was an event out of his control so the warning was probably about the Borealis